What happens after
by C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7
Summary: Series of Raitlyn one-shots set after each episode. Chapter 4 is set after S2E3. Please R&R : )
1. Rich

"Is it normally this crazy?" asked Rich, running up the stairs.

"No, normally it's much crazier." replied Jimmy, trying to keep up. They reached the top of the staircase, and ran for the library door, which was ajar, with the faces of Gabe, Esme, Leo and Kaitlyn peeping round it. They made it inside the library, and slammed the door shut behind them. Everyone had their backs pressed against the door, and the poltergeist was banging against it.

"We can't stay pressed against this door forever." stated Kait.

"Move this table against the door," suggested Rich, "Kaitlyn, give us a hand." Kait moved from her spot on the door, over to where Rich was trying to move a table, and failing. He was on one side, unable to lift the legs off the ground. She took the other side, and lifted it without even trying.

Together the moved it in front of the door, and set it down.

"Blimey, you're strong." wheezed Rich, tired from carrying the table.

"It's not that I'm so strong, it's just that you're weak." she replied with a smile. He grinned back. Kait blushed.

"Maybe sometime you could train me?" asked Rich.

"Yeah." agreed Kait enthusiastically.

"And afterwards, we could go for that cake."

**Sorry if this is a bit short, I will try to make the next one longer. Please review, cause I know that this fandom is really good when it comes to reviewing : )**


	2. Bogmoor FM

"Oh, my la-a-ady Da-a-ani, oh, Da-a-ani, Da-a-ani, oh, Da-a-ani..." The track faded out. Rich hit the loop button, leaving the loop on overnight, and took off his headset. Jimmy switched off the record button.

"Great show, everyone. Management meeting in the library in ten minutes." called Rich. No-one was really listening. Jimmy walked out of the room as soon as the show was done, towards the kitchen. He tripped down the stairs.

"Meant that."

Gabe was talking to Dani on the tablet, Dylan and Esme were pulling faces and muttering about yucky teenage stuff. Kait was the only one listening.

* * *

><p>"I call this meeting to order." declared Rich. Kait raised her eyebrows and looked around her at the empty spaces.<p>

"Okay, down to business." Rich coughed, and then sat down.

"Have we completed all the tasks we set ourselves for today?" asked Kait.

"Um, most of them, but you forgot to do your second job as producer." answered Rich.

"And what was that?" queried Kait, a bemused smile on her face.

"To tell the DJ how good looking he is." stated Rich. Kait glared at him.

"Okay, maybe not." he added.

"What other tasks do we have? PROPER ones." Kait still glared at him.

"Well, we need to address the issue of Gabe's fans. What do we do if more of them turn up wanting to meet him. I can't keep pretending to be Gabe."

"You're too short." laughed Kait.

"They did say that, yeah, but they also said that I was hot, so I think I win." Rich pointed out. Kait glowered at him again.

"Are there any things that need doing that DON'T involve your physical appearance?" asked Kait.

"No, no really, actually, wait, there's some paperwork here for us to fill in." he replied.

"Right, so we sit in silence and fill in this paperwork." she declared, and got out a pen.

They worked like this for about ten minutes, but Rich couldn't keep quiet.

"So, Kait,"

"Yes, Rich?"

"You said you'd had nightmares about my face."

"Your crazy ideas face, yes."

"So, that means you've dreamt about me?"

"What? Well, yes, I mean, NO, I mean, oh, shut up, Rich."

**So, what do you guys think? I got lots of reviews last chapter, which made me very happy : ) Did you guys find it funny? Annoying? Short? Cheesy? Let me know : )**


	3. Beast of Bogmoor

"Kait, wait." called Rich

"That rhymes!" called Dylan, running through the foyer, chasing after Esme.

Kait turned around. After the fayre, they had all gone back to the castle (Well, technically, they were already at the castle, just not inside it), and had eaten the last of Kait's veggie burgers.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I've got something to tell you. You see, yesterday, you wanted to go pick vegetables, but I asked you to come and make flyers for the fayre? And I sent Jimmy to pick the vegetables instead?" he reminded her.

"Well, Gabe and Esme can't leave the castle, we were making flyers, and Dylan was looking for the stupid beast, so there wasn't anyone else to ask." she pointed out.

"Yeah, well the thing is, when Jimmy went to pick the vegetables, he picked... um.. well.." Rich tried to get the words out.

"What is it?" Kait looked impatient. Rich imagined how angry she'd get if she knew.

"Well, I just want you to know that I'm glad I picked you to help, instead of him." Rich explained. Kait looked unconvinced.

"What is it you really wanted to say?" she asked, rolling her eyes. Rich decided to just spit it out.

"Jimmy picked your pumpkin and Gabe, Jimmy and me have been trying to hide it from you ever since." Rich tried to judge her reaction. Was she sad? Angry? Confused? She was wearing her poker face. But her eyebrows gave her away. Rich ran up the nearest staircase, Kait running after him, angry.

"By the way, I love your veggie burgers." he yelled over his shoulder

**I hope she doesn't hurt him too much : ) I'm sure they'll make up before next episode, he'll probably buy her cake : ) So, what do you think? Remember to review, and I am writing Chapter 4 just now, and I will make it longer, cause I know you guys wanted longer chapters : ) By the way, does anyone know if the actor who plays Rich has freckles?**


	4. Hey Mr DJ

"Nothing about Connal was real. He was a total fake. I bet he doesn't even have a horse. I thought I'd finally found somebody who likes all the same things I do." said Kait sadly.

"But you're not going to find someone who likes exactly the same stuff as you." Rich pointed out.

"Maybe." argued Kait.

"You've got a friend who likes some of the same stuff as you." added Rich.

"Oh yeah, who?" asked Kait.

"Me! Look, I like people to be honest, and so do you. I like having a radio station. So do you," Rich paused for effect, but just before he was about to finish, a bird pooed on him. "And I think I've just been pooed on." he finished.

"So have I." agreed Kait.

"See? We have stuff in common. This is not cool, there, you can have that." he offered, flicking the poo on Kait, laughing.

"It looks quite nice like tha- don't flick it on me, this is a new dress." Kait protested.

"Look at your face- AH!" yelled Rich as Kait hit him.

"Why are you trying to flick it on me?" she queried.

"You're the only one here." he grinned.

"You're here." she explained.

"Yeah, but I don't want bird poo on me." he told her.

"It's supposed to be good luck." said Kait.

"That's just what they say to people to make them feel better about having poo on their heads." grumbled Rich.

"The technical name is guava, or something like that." Kait in a posh voice.

"How do you know that?" said Rich, surprised.

"Because I'm great. Do you agree? I'm great, aren't I?" she said very quickly.

"Yeah." said Rich, dazing into space and then jolting awake when he realised what valuable information he had just let slip.

"And I've got cute freckles." she added.

"How do you know?" he exclaimed.

"Dylan told me." Kait replied.

"About his dream?" said Rich in surprise.

"He had a dream where you said I had cute freckles." she explained.

"Yeah. Some dream, eh?" he laughed.

"He also said that I was the only person he told." said Kait. The penny was in the air.

"And..?" Rich kept her waiting

"If he didn't tell you, how did you know?" The penny was falling slowly.

"I was there." Rich was now trying her patience.

"Inside his dream?" Really trying it.

"Ye-..oh" And the penny's dropped.

"So do you really think I've got cute freckles?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I suppose you have." There was no point in lying.

"Thanks Rich. So do you." she grinned.

"But I don't have freckles." he said, confused.

"Exactly." she finished, with a smile. And while Rich pondered that, Esme came up behind them.

"Eww, mushy teenage stuff." she groaned before vanishing.


	5. Don't tell the bride

"You know you could have taken that dress off ages ago, right?" Esme told Kait.

"I know. I will. In a little bit." Kait replied.

"You said that half an hour ago." Esme pointed out.

"I'm going to see if there's any cake left." said Kait, pretending not to hear.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Rich was sitting in the kitchen, doodling in a notebook.<p>

"I didn't actually try any of the cake." she said upon entering the room.

"Neither," he looked up from the notebook. "I think it's still in the hall with the rest of the wedding stuff." Kait noticed that Rich was still wearing his suit. Rich noticed that Kait was still wearing her dress.

"Okay, well, it's my wedding cake, I'm gonna go see if it tastes nice. You coming?" she asked.

"Why not?" he smiled.

* * *

><p>They found the hall just as they had left it, in a bit of a mess. There was still jam by the door, and the table had no tablecloth, but yet all the cutlery was set neatly. The cake was sitting amongst all the stuff on the table, much taller than the rest, like a skyscraper to their tenement flats. Not even tenement flats, bungalows. Or sheds. Whatever building they represented, the cake looked delicious.<p>

Kait found the knife, and cut them both a slice. The cake was very bread-y. Rich took a bite, and chewed it pensively.

"This cake tastes like bread." he remarked. Kait ate some of hers, and nodded.

"Yeah, almost as if someone had tried to make a cake, but in the end, couldn't be bothered, and just made a sandwich." she agreed. They exchanged glances.

"JIMMY!"

**I'm back. I know this was incredibly short, but there was so much Raitlyn in the actual episode that I couldn''t actually put in any more. I will try to post another chapter soon, maybe even today : ) By the way, I know there was a problem with the format of the other chapters, the paragraphs were a bit weird, but I have fixed that now : )**


End file.
